


drive ins and milkshakes

by lost_n_stereo



Series: a little love is all it takes [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drive ins and milkshakes

He asks her out on a date because honestly, how could he not?

She’s adorable, in that college freshmen way, but she’s also intelligent, funny, interesting. All he knows about her so far is that she’s from a small town a couple hours away, she recently came out as bisexual and has had only two serious relationships in her life thus far and that she’s the daughter of a surgeon and a professor but her dad passed away her junior year of high school. 

So, he doesn’t know much but what he does know makes him want to know that much more.

“Have you ever been to a drive in?” 

Clarke looks up in surprise when he pokes his head into her room, her roommate Mandy nowhere to be seen. He can’t help but smile when he thinks about their first meeting, when she accidentally confused him with her roommate’s boyfriend instead of their RA. 

“A drive in movie? I didn’t know those still existed.” 

Bellamy hesitates at the door until Clarke laughs a little and waves for him to come inside. 

“They do,” he says as he settles himself onto her desk chair. “There’s one a town over from here, they show two movies for five bucks on Fridays. I was thinking maybe you’d wanna go sometime?” 

Clarke’s face lights up and he bites back a grin. Damn this girl is cute. 

“I’d love to,” she says. “I’m free this Friday, unless that’s too soon?” 

“No, that’s perfect. First movie starts when it gets dark so we should leave a little early, make sure we get a good spot.” 

“Sounds good,” she says as she sits up straighter on her bed. “Thanks for asking me, Bellamy.” 

He shoots her a wink before he heads out her door room door and fuck him if he can’t keep a stupid grin off his face for the rest of the day.

***

“It’s exactly how I pictured it would be.” 

Bellamy chuckles as he pulls into the drive in parking lot and gets into one of the ticket lines. 

“I used to bring my sister here,” he says, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. “Back before she was too cool to hang out with me.” 

“How old is she?” 

Bellamy pulls a twenty out of his wallet and sets it in his cup holder. “She’s nineteen. Our mom passed away when I was seventeen and I raised her from then on. We didn’t have a ton of extra money so this was our monthly treat because it was fun and inexpensive.” 

Clarke reaches over and squeezes his hand. “That’s really sweet.” 

He just shrugs and moves their hands so their fingers are intertwined. “I just wanted her to have a good childhood.” 

They don’t stop holding hands until they are at the front of the line and Bellamy thanks the ticket taker when he gives him his change and tells him what radio station to turn to for their movie.

“So we want a good spot,” Bellamy says as he drives to the section where their movie is playing. “Each screen has a particular radio station so that way there is no interference with the others.” 

“And how do we see?” Clarke asks, peering out of his windshield and Bellamy grins. 

“That’s the great thing about pickups,” he says and she raises an eyebrow when he puts the truck in park. “Come on, I’ll show you.” 

Clarke gives him a wide smile as soon as he unpacks the bag he had packed in the bed of his truck.

“Now this, Bellamy Blake, is smooth.” 

Bellamy wiggles his eyebrows a little while he lays out the blankets he brought and he grabs the two pillows he stuffed behind his seat too. Pretty soon the back of his pickup is comfortable and cozy, which is nice because it’s actually a lot colder than he thought it was going to be. 

“Want to get snacks?” 

They load up on two movies worth of goodies at the snack bar and Bellamy blanches when Clarke orders a milkshake. 

“Clarke, it’s freezing outside!” 

She rolls her eyes at him, her lips wrapped around the bright red straw. 

“Chocolate milkshakes are good in any weather, Bellamy.” 

“Whatever you say,” he laughs as he grabs all of their snacks. “Lead the way, crazy girl.” 

The first movie they watch is sort of boring, it’s the second one that they really want to see, so they take the time to learn more about each other. Bellamy likes the way Clarke snuggles under her blanket, her blonde hair spilling onto her pillow, and it’s not hard to imagine that this is what it would feel like to wake up to her in the morning. 

By the time the second movie starts they are so cold that they decide to share two blankets instead of one blanket each. Bellamy holds up his arm and Clarke slots herself into his side and he can’t help himself when he brushes his lips across her temple.

“Thanks for coming tonight,” he says softly and her eyes are shining when she looks up at him. 

“Thank you for bringing me. This is amazing.” 

Clarke doesn’t look away so he takes the opportunity to lean down, pressing his lips against hers carefully, and she sighs a little before deepening the kiss.

He can taste the chocolate of her milkshake when he kisses her but he finds that he doesn’t mind one bit.


End file.
